365 Letters
by moonlustelara
Summary: A tragedy brings Sting's letters to light.


_**Dear Rogue,**_

 _ **I can't believe it actually happened, but after years of hiding my love for you, we're now dating. I would never have thought that I'd be with the most wonderful (and hottest) person to ever exist, but for him to also be my best friend and partner brings me to a whole new level of joy. You're one of the only people I can come to about anything, and to finally be able to call you mine, well, I can't begin to explain how happy it makes me.**_

 _ **~Sting**_

It was rather quiet this chilly November morning, which was unusual for the normally busy city.

"Is it almost here yet?" Lector huddled into the blanket he and Frosch shared.

"No, there's still a few more hours." Rogue was becoming irritated having to sit out in the cold.

"Then why are we here so early?" Frosch shivered.

"Because Lector was becoming impatient and insisted we leave three hours before the train arrived." Rogue made a disgusted face as his hand touched chewed gum from under their seat.

"I thought we were going to be late!" Lector crossed his arms under the blanket.

Wiping his hand on his pants, Rogue said, "I don't think that's the full reason, but I would be lying if I said I didn't want to leave early too." He had a feeling that all of them were hoping for Sting's train to arrive before schedule. "Besides," Rogue looked to the quivering exceeds," we should be at the guild right now making sure everything's running smoothly."

"The guild will be fine," Lector said smugly, "we left Orga in charge after all."

"That's why I'm worried."

 _ **Dear Rogue,**_

 _ **These past three months have been the greatest of my life. You're always on my mind, which is kind of distracting and also the reason why I'm writing to you instead of doing my paperwork. But then again, I would always choose you over paperwork any day.**_

 _ **I remember last week when I told you that I loved you for the first time. You tried to hide your face behind that soft hair of yours, but I could still see you turn red. It took you a few minutes to say it back but I didn't mind, I was just glad that you said it at all. Sometimes I like to say it at the most random time just to see you blush.**_

 _ **Your smile is beautiful, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen to be exact. I hope that breathtaking smile of yours never leaves. I don't know what I would do if it did. Your laugh is a drug and I'm addicted. I need to hear it at all times and I intend on making that happen. Your hair smells like apples; The aroma fills the room whenever you enter and I didn't think I would love the smell of apples as much as I do now. I don't know what you do to make your lips taste like strawberry but, please, keep doing it. Your eyes, oh how I could get lost in them for hours.**_

 _ **I love when you kiss my head when we hug, when you hold my hand out of nowhere, and when you occasionally snore in your sleep. Sometimes it gets annoying but I would rather hear that than nothing at all, that way I know you're still with me. I love when you pull me close when you're sleeping, and when you suddenly kiss me when I'm doing paperwork. To be honest, I'm absolutely in love with every single little thing that you do.**_

 _ **~Sting**_

 _ **P.S. I hope you never see these letters because man, I would never hear the end of it.**_

"Has he answered you yet?" Lector wrapped the blanket tighter around his body, "his train should have been here two hours ago."

Rogue checked his phone for the hundredth time that day, "Nothing," he sighed. He was getting worried, Sting would have called by now.

"Did something happen to Sting?" Frosch looked up at Rogue.

"Of course not! This is Sting, after all, nothing can stop him!" Lector exclaimed proudly. Rogue curled his arms around the exceeds trying to warm them as the wind roared. He heard sirens in the distance but brushed it off to being another fight amongst mages.

 _ **Dear Rogue,**_

 _ **Can you believe it's almost been a year? It feels like only yesterday that we were cuddling on the couch watching movies, well, that was yesterday but that's not what I meant.. It has been the most amazing year of my life. Well, eleven months and two weeks but who's counting, right?**_

 _ **It sucks how I'm going to be spending most of our anniversary in Clover Town for the Guild Master's meeting, but as soon as I get home I'm going to give you the greatest anniversary ever! That's a promise. I'm going to take you to dinner, shower you in affection, watch a movie, shower you in even more affection, and then we'll go stargazing because I know how much you love that. It'll be the best day ever!**_

 _ **~Sting**_

Rogue spent all day and most of the night waiting for the train to arrive, but as each hour went by, he grew more and more worried; his calls were still left unanswered and messages unread.

"Are you Rogue Cheney?" an officer approached.

"Yes." He stood nervously gently placing the exceeds on the ground.

"We regret to inform you of a crash on the returning train from Clover Town. After many hours of rigorous searching, we have found all the passengers aboard the train. There were many fatalities."

Rogue stood frozen, trembling slightly while fearing the worst.

"What are you trying to say, Officer?" Lector asked, "did something happen to Sting?"

"Unfortunately, yes." The officer let out a sigh before handing Rogue a letter addressed to him, "this was found in Sting's pocket. We're sorry for your loss."

Rogue looked at the paper in disbelief, his hands trembled as his mind made the connection that Sting wasn't coming back.

Lector was the first to cry out, "What kind of sick joke is this?! There's no way that Sting died! He promised he'd be back, he promised! He wouldn't just leave us!" Frosch ran to Lector with tears streaming down her own face, "he can't be gone," Lector sobbed into the pink frog suit, "he can't be."

'That's Sting's handwriting.' Rogue thought to himself. He dropped to his knees finally allowing the tears to fall.

 _ **Dear Rogue,**_

 _ **This may be the last time I write to you. The train is currently in a panic. Some people claim to see fire and others are hearing scraping sounds on metal. I'm not entirely sure of what's going on, but I don't think we're going to make it back to the station.**_

 _ **Rogue, I love you. Please remember that. You're my best friend, my partner, my lover, and someday you would have been my husband. I've never once stopped thinking about you; you've made me happier than I could have ever imagined. Thank you for everything. I wish it didn't have to end like this. I wish I could be by your side again. I wish I could hear your laugh one more time, see your smile that I love so much, hold you as we watch movies on the couch, and man, am I going to miss waking up next to you every morning.**_

 _ **Take care of Lector for me. Make sure he knows I wanted to keep my promise to him. I want to be with all of you again. I want you to know that I wrote to you every day since we started dating but, I never had the guts to give them to you. You'll find a box with your name on it under the bed, please read them, but remember that no amount of words could accurately capture my love for you.**_

 _ **Promise me something, that no matter what happens, you'll keep living for me. I want you to move on with your life, to move past this and not stay stuck in the past. Promise me that you'll find a way to be happy again.**_

 _ **I love you, forever and always,**_

 _ **~Sting**_

 _ **P.S. Happy anniversary**_

"Rogue-sama, please get out of bed, it's been weeks. We're all worried about you." Yukino gently rubbed his back, "you haven't eaten in days, you don't go by the guild anymore, and you've distanced yourself from everyone. Please let us help you."

"You promised Sting you would live on for him." Lector opened the bedroom door enough for him to walk in, "you promised him that you wouldn't do something like this."

Frosch climbed onto the bed snuggling into Rogue's chest, "Fro doesn't want to lose Rogue, too."

 _ **Dear Sting,**_

 _ **We love and miss you. We wish you didn't have to go so soon, but you're always going to be with us no matter what. I wish you could see how Sabertooth is now! Yukino is the new master because Rogue didn't want to take your place, but you're still the best master the guild has ever had! We all hope you're happy wherever you are, and I can guarantee that you're still the strongest!**_

 _ **~Lector and Frosch**_

Six months have passed since Sting's death, but he lives forever in Rogue's heart. He keeps Sting's final letter with him at all times and reads it so often the edges are frayed. The guild wanted Rogue to become their new master but he couldn't bring himself to takes Sting's place. Instead, he went to work on writing his own letters. Once a week for the past month Lector, Frosch, and Rogue spend the day reading letters to Sting by his grave, today happened to be that day. With Frosch and Lector by his side, Rogue placed a blanket on the ground before Sting's grave, each taking turns in reading their letters for the week.

 _ **Dear Sting,**_

 _ **Where do I begin? You were my best friend, my partner, and a pain in my ass. But no matter how many times we argued, I loved you. I still do and I'm going to keep that promise. Six months have gone by and there isn't a day where I don't think about you. You weren't the only one who's been hiding their love for years before we dated.**_

 _ **Things aren't the same without you; movie nights aren't as fun without you questioning everything that's going on, the nights are far too quiet, and the guild doesn't have that lively roar you used to bring. You have been, and always will be, the love of my life. I miss having you right by my side, but no matter where you are, we will always be together.**_

 _ **Yours forever,**_

 _ **~Rogue**_


End file.
